The Everworlders me Me!
by Gem Stoned
Summary: The Everworlders (Jalil, Chris, David and April) meet me! My first fic here, so if you're gonna flame me atleast do it nicely.


**Author's Note:** Egad! I'm writing an Everworld fic! A round of aplause, please. Also, this is my very first EW fic, so don't kill me. K? 

We all stood there. Tapping our feet, wondering were we'd been transported to now. Okay, we all weren't tapping our feet, it was just me. I tap my feet when I'm nervous.   
"Stop doing that with your feet, April." Christopher snapped, he was still hungover from last nights drinking.   
I stopped tapping my feet immediately. We were all nervous, I could tell. Christopher is impatient when he's nervous, so is Jalil and David... well, who knows, David tries to act all 'big-strong-and-mighty' so he never shows his fears.   
We were running away from Loki's trolls, when suddenly the world went dark. No Trolls. No nothing.   
POOF!   
There was a loud bang then a big puff of smoke. We all started coughing.   
"Oh, sorry, I so have to work on my entrances." a voice said,   
I looked up. There stood a girl, a bit shorter than me with long black hair and piercing green eyes.   
"Who... who are you?" David stammered, even _he _felt weird infront of her.   
"Me?" she mocked him, "You don't know me? Ah, well, that's how it's always been. My brother always got the attention, me? I was just..."   
"Who was your brother?" I interrupted,   
"Shut up, redhead," she snapped, "I was getting to that part."   
"I was just 'Rumpelstiltskin's little sister..."   
"Rumpelstiltskin?"   
"Yes. Rumpelstiltskin." she snarled, "My name is Gem. Gem Stoned." 

"Gem who?" Christopher echoed,   
"Gem Stoned." she answered, "You've never heard of me? I was Rumpelstiltskin's little sister, well untill he jumped through the roof."   
"Where are we?" David asked,   
"My palace, you idiot." she said and pressed her hands to the darkness.   
A bright light filled the place. She had just flicked on a light, we were in some sort of hall with a fancy chandelier placed on the ceiling.   
"Woah." Jalil whispered,   
"It's cool isn't it?" Gem Stoned said, "You should see my laboratory."   
"You have a laboratory!?"   
"Uh-huh, you want to see it?"   
"Course I do. You don't mind guys?"   
"Of course not, just try not to get eaten." I said,   
"Guards!" Gem Stoned yelled, a pair of rough looking guys appeared, "Take him to the lion pitt... I mean, laboratory."   
The guards led, or should I say dragged Jalil to the "laboratory".   
"Christopher," Gem started,   
"Explain to me again how you know our names?"   
"I know everything, you retard," she snapped, "Oh, Christopher would you like a drink?"   
"Of course!"   
"Guards!" she yelled, the guys appeared with red stains on their shirts, "Get these _people_ some drinks, would you?"   
The guards lumbered off.   
They came back with bottles of something that I could only hope was wine, they each poured us a glass.   
We took seats on the seats that hadn't been there before.   
I smelt the drink. It didn't smell too good.   
Just as I thought that last thought Christopher dropped to the floor.   
Thump!   
"Looks like he's had too much to drink..." Gem said,   
"After one glass of wine?" I asked,   
"Hey, quit with the questions, I'm not his mother." she said as the guards came dragging Christopher away.   
She looked at David, "David, hon. Would you like to see my room full of Senna Wales pictures?"   
I grabbed David's hand before he could say anything. "No he wouldn't."   
David looked at me pleadingly, "No.!" I hissed, he sat back on his chair.   
"OK, wouldn't you like permanent residence in Everworld? I have a friend, who has friend who has a doctor who has a girlfriend who has a pig who has a vet who has a boyfriend who has a husband who has a friend who has a friend who has a friend by the name of Jennifer Lopez, who can get you permanent residence in EW!"   
This time I couldn't stop David, he jumped straight up and ran to the room which Gem was pointing at.   
A new person appeared out of nowhere, egad it was Senna!   
She strolled into the room and handed Gem some money who then ran out the room yelling, "Wahoooo! I'm rich!!!!!"   
"That was fun wasn't it?" Senna asked, "Now it's time for you to die."   
  



End file.
